Historias de la infancia
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Un día normal y corriente en el gremio,Lucy es obligada a limpiar y ordenar la biblioteca, pero, qué pasara cuando descubra un libro escrito... por sus compañeros del gremio cuando eran pequeños? ¿Qué pasara cuando ninguno de ellos se acuerde del libro? One-Shot


**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os traigo un One-Shot que se me ocurrió al ver la imagen del capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! =D**

* * *

**Historias de la infancia**

Era un día normal en Magnolia, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los habitantes compraban y trabajaban y el gremio número uno de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, estropeaban toda esa tranquilidad, pero aun que los habitantes intentaban negarlo era reconfortante volver a tener a ese ruidoso gremio al lado, además, la felicidad de los del gremio era contagiosa.

Si nos acercamos más y vamos a un sitio en particular, en este caso a la biblioteca, podremos encontrarnos con Lucy la cual por culpa de Happy y Natsu, los tres tienen que ordenar la biblioteca y quitar el polvo de las estanterías, pero por cosas extrañas de la vida, el Dragon Slayer y su felino amigo se escaquearon del castigo que les pusieron por el culpa de algo que ELLOS habían hecho y no ella, pero aun así, el Maestro no sé hecho atrás y cómo eso dos no estaban en esos momentos, ella tenía que ocuparse de todo.

Por suerte para la maga celestial, no mucha gente iba a la biblioteca y como todo aquel que iba era muy ordenado y tenía cuidado con los libros, no tuvo que ordenar nada, menos en los estantes más altos, ahí sí que parecía que un mini Natsu y un mini Gray habían peleado durante días.

Sin más, la maga se puso manos a la obra, cuanto antes empezara, antes podría salir de allí y descansar. Poco a poco empezó a limpiar los estantes de arriba al mismo tiempo que ordenaba los libros guiándose por la lista que le había dejado Mirajane, pero encontró un libro en particular que no aparecía en la lista, su nombre era "Historias de la infancia". Era un libro de tamaño medio, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que todo el libro estaba escrito a mano por un niño pequeño, en la primera hoja aparecía escrito:

_Autores_

Levy Mcgarden

Natsu Dragneel

Happy

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Lisanna Strauss

Mirajane Strauss

Cana Alberona

Laxus Dreyar

Espera! É leído bien? Laxus escribiendo un libro? Y aún por encima con unos niños? E descubierto una nueva faceta del pasado oscuro de Laxus.

Bajó de la escalera llevándose consigo el libro, tenía que saber más de ese libro y quien me podría ayudar con eso? Claro está, los que habían escrito ese libro.

Salió de la biblioteca y fue junto a la barra.

-Necesitas algo Lucy?- me preguntó Mira mientras sonreía y limpiaba una copa con un trapo

-Acabo de encontrar este libro en la biblioteca, me gustaría saber su historia y como tu nombre aparece junto con los autores, vine a preguntarte a ti.

-Uhm…- se quedó pensativa mirando en libro-me podías dejar el libro un momento?

-Claro! Aquí tienes-se lo di. Ella lo ojeó y leyó la primera página donde estaban escritos los nombres.

-Toma-me devolvió el libro- Podrías esperar en esa mesa?-señaló una mesa vacía, la cual estaba muy cerca de la barra. Me retiré y me senté en la mesa a la espera de que volviera. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Mirajane se había sentado en la mesa al lado mía, pero no era la única, todos los autores del libro estaban sentados ahí, mientras que algunos que se invitaron a ellos mismos estaban alrededor de esta, un claro ejemplo Gajeel y Juvia o Wendy y Charle

-Bien-Mira cogió el libro y se lo enseñó a los que según este, eran sus autores- Alguno de vosotros se acuerda de este libro?

-Historias de la infancia-leyó en voz alta Wendy

-Por qué nos lo enseñas Mira?- preguntó Happy con esa voz aguda que lo caracterizaba.

-Pues porque aquí-abrió el libro en la primera página – están vuestros nombres.-Todo el mundo miró atentamente.

-Espera, espera, espera, salamander, hielitos y rayitos, escribiendo un libro?- finalmente Gajeel se echó a reír escandalosamente, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Natsu y Gray y una mirada asesina por parte de Laxus.

-Tu no recuerdas nada Levy?-le preguntó Lisanna ya que era muy raro que Levy no se acordara.

-No, no lo recuerdo- se quedó pensativa- pasó hace mucho tiempo-cogió el libro y empezó a ojearlo-pero no tengo duda, esta es mi letra.

-Al menos ya sabemos quién lo escribió, pero entonces… por qué los demás nombres? Todo está escrito por Levy- dijo Erza.

-Porque todos contribuisteis en él-dijo una voz desde la barra del gremio, todos giraron en esa dirección, era el maestro.

-Explícate- dijo Cana apuntándolo con una botella de alcohol. El maestro se acercó y saltó para subir encima de la mesa, rebuscó algo y finalmente sacó una foto de su bolsillo. Todos se acercaron para mirar la foto.

-Aquí ya habías acabado de escribir el libro y Levy lo estaba leyendo.-informó el maestro.

En la foto una pequeña Levy leía el libro que actualmente estaba en manos de la Levy de ese tiempo. Alrededor de Levy, estaba un Laxus claramente aburrido, una Mirajane y una Erza emocionadas, era de suponer que era a causa de que Levy estaba leyendo alguna escena de pelea, luego se podía observar a Gray, quien estaba dormido en el suelo mientras Cana lo miraba con una gotita en la sien, a un lado, Lisanna sonreía entretenida con la historia y finalmente estaba Natsu, quien parecía que tenía cara de admiración a causa del poder del personaje que estaba ganando la pelea y en su espalda un pequeño Happy dormía profundamente.(Mirar la foto del cap)

-Oye enana, ahí al tener la misma altura que tienen los demás casi pareces normal- ante ese comentario Gajeel recibió un pisotón por parte de Levy.

-Gray- sama era tan lindo de pequeño-dijo Juvia emocionada, Gray sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Por cierto Natsu…DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAIS?-gritó Lucy dándole una Lucy Kick a Natsu. Natsu por el impacto, fue lanzando en dirección a Gray y chocó contra este, así que se inició una pelea entre ellos dos.

-PARAD!-gritó Erza tenebrosamente haciendo que Natsu y Gray pararan al instante.

-Basta de tanto alboroto, todos vosotros a limpiar y ordenar la biblioteca.

-Viejo/Maestro- se quejaron todos.

-He dicho a la biblioteca. -Con cierta pesadez todos los de esa mesa fueron a la biblioteca dejando el libro en la mesa .Makarov lo cogió y fue directamente a la última página.

"Para la pobre persona que, por obligación del maestro, tuvo que limpiar y ordenar los estantes más altos de la biblioteca, esperamos que disfrutes al leerlo tanto como nosotros disfrutamos al escribirlo. Aye Sir! "

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Os gustó?**

** Nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide Yuki- chan!**


End file.
